The boys sing FMF
by Ishy-chan
Summary: Now, aside from some of you young kids out there, the rest of you have all heard Feed My Frankenstein by Alice Cooper, right?... right! sigh Finally a day off and Duo's home... alone... with tunes cranked... Need I say more? hehehehehe


The Gundam boys sing: _"Feed My Frankenstein"_

by Ishy-chan

May/2002

To my cuz: Kashie-chan... even though it isn't as good as you write, and the boys are all out of character... it should be good for a laugh.

Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own the rights to the Gundam Wing characters nor to the song _Feed My Frankenstein_ _(Zodiac Mindwarp/Alice Cooper/Nick Coler/Ian Richardson)_

Amethyst eyes blinked sleepily against the brightness that was day streaming in through the thinly curtained window and a groan filled the air. Raising his head slightly, the boy known as Duo Maxwell, took in the time stated on his digital alarm clock and groaned again; it was only one in the afternoon! Still too early for a day off in his opinion. He lay back on his large bed for several moments contemplating sleep once more before deciding against it and with a bone crackling stretch, Duo rose from his comfortable position to face the day, or what remained of it.

Within minutes the teen pilot had made is way into his clothes and downstairs to the kitchen and was in the middle of slapping breakfast together when it suddenly donned on him that he hadn't seen anyone else yet. Not even Wufei was at the table and he was practically renowned for his early rises. Although by this hour, it was not surprising that the Chinese teen was missing. As if on cue, a petite redhead entered the kitchen on her seemingly never-ending quest of cleaning. Aisha, Duo recalled, having been introduced when he had joined the other pilots at their latest safe house, one they had been to a few months before.

"Good morning, Master Duo," the maid bade politely with a slight bow as she passed by the island counter where Duo had out the materials for a large sandwich.

"Just Duo," the braided boy absently corrected before calling out to the passing woman. "Wait a sec, Aisha." The woman paused and turned to him inquisitively. "Where is everyone this morning…er, afternoon?"

"Why, out on personal business from what I was told, Master Duo, I mean, Duo," she quickly corrected and was rewarded with a smile from the Gundam pilot. "Master Quatre and Master Trowa should be returning before dinner and Master Wufei later this evening."

"Oh? What about Heero?"

"Master Heero did not say when he would be back, Duo. But I would imagine before dinner," the redhead supplied promptly. Her politely curious look became one of amusement as the grin that Duo bore slowly became feral. "Master Duo?"

"Soooo, that means," Duo paused dramatically, absently piecing his sandwich together as his eyes sparkled mischievously at her, "that I've got the place to myself for the day?"

_'Yes, yes, I know you're hungry'_

"Well, yes, I suppose you do," came the cautious yet amused response for the primly clad servant. A wide grin spread across her refined face while she turned away from the young pilot to continue with her duties. "He always was the fun one," she whispered to herself, wondering just what the boy had in mind that had made him smile so.

_'Ah, and here comes dinner'_

Said smile still lit up Duo's round face even as he took a large bite of his sandwich. "Da pwathe ith mine!" he cheered to no one in particular, uncaring about his food stuffed mouth. Swallowing, he put away his mess and with breakfast in hand, headed for the rec. room.

_Feed my Frankenstein! _

A maniacal laugh sounded down the halls. Aisha and several other servants merely smiled; this would be most entertaining indeed.

Heero Yuy ran a hand through his messy hair to calm his nerves. He'd had a rough day in town and had to threaten three shopkeepers just to pick up some of the items he'd wanted. It was one helluva way to spend the day off and he just wanted to get back to the house and relax before going over to run some diagnostics in the Wing before dark.

Just as he turned the polished knob of the door, he caught the sound of yelling from within. Throwing the door open he rushed in, gun pulled and ready for the assailant. He was instead greeted with a sight that made his eyes widen slightly and his arm drop to his side in astonishment. "_What_ is he _doing_?"

"_Well, I ain't evil, I'm just good lookin'. Startin' the fire, and baby start cookin'; I'm a hungry man but I don't want pizza_," Duo, clad only in boxers, T-shirt, and socks, sang at the top of his lungs into the remote he clutched in his hand as the newly waxed floors permitted the American teen to slide across the floor of the kitchen. "_I'll blow down your house, and then I'm gonna eat ya_!"

Heero shook his head in disbelief after the boy had vanished down the hall back towards the rec. room where the strains of Alice Cooper were emanating from. Closing the door behind him with a kick, the sullen Wing pilot scooped up his purchases from where they had fallen when he had charged in and made his way to the fridge.

"_Bring you to a simmer, right on time_."

The Japanese boy rolled his eyes, finished placing the few groceries within the refrigerator, and closed the metal door.

"_Run my greasy fingers, up your greasy spine_!"

"Will that boy ever grow up?" he muttered before grabbing the remaining bag and heading up the stairs to his room. He narrowly missed Duo seeing him as the young American came running down the carpeted hall to slide across the kitchen once more as the chorus began.

_Feed my Frankenstein  
Meet my libido  
He's a psycho  
Feed my Frankenstein  
Hungry for love  
And it's feeding time  
_

The makeshift microphone switched hands as he head-banged in time with the music, sending his braid flying, and stopping to prance about the livingroom while singing the next verse. Heero descended the stairs and came to a halt to watch the comedic display before him.

Duo spun around and caught sight of Heero, but instead of stopping, he grinned and proceeded into the next verse. _"You don't want to talk, so baby shut up," _he sang loudly, winking teasingly at the messy haired pilot. _"And let me drink the wine from your fur tea cup."_

Heero's lips twitched with the beginnings of a smile but he quickly masked it as he moved across the livingroom as the other boy sang, stooping down to collect something off of the coffee table. It was the DVD remote which he brought up to his lips. The young American's voice trailed off as he watched his fellow pilot as he took up the next verse in a rich voice, slightly off key but the words dead on.

_"Velcro candy, sticky sweet; make my tattoos melt in the heat. Well, I ain't no veggie; like my flesh on the bone, alive and lickin' on your ice cream cone," _Heero sang out, raising an eyebrow expectantly at the Deathscythe pilot who could only grin back, his own microphone held out for the chorus once more, which they sang together. They didn't notice Aisha and a couple of the other servants peeking in from the kitchen, nor the door quietly open, allowing Quatre and Trowa entrance.

_Feed my Frankenstein  
Meet my libido  
He's a psycho  
_

Quatre giggled softly to himself and quickly dashed down the hall as the boys sang, tugging Trowa along with him.

_Feed my Frankenstein  
Hungry for love  
And it's feeding time  
_

They quickly returned and Quatre struck up the next verse, startling the two boys in the livingroom into silence as he closed his eyes and belted out the words in his light tone, trying his hardest to mimic the texture of Alice Cooper's singing with his own refined, not quite feminine voice.

_"Baby, whoa-whoa... whoa yah. Feed my Frankenstein!" _The other boys stared at him, or rather, what the blonde had selected for his microphone. Short, brown, plastic hair, defined plastic face and torso, with two plastic legs protruding from below Quatre's grasp; it was a Ken doll. A Barbie accessory. No one dared ask about the toy, nor why it had been retrieved from Quatre's room, leaving it under the assumption that it could only be a weird fetish the boy had adopted by living with so many sisters._ "Baby, whoa-whoa... whoa yah. Baby chow down; Feed my frankienstien!"_

Trowa shook his head slightly to rid the Ken doll from his mind before he held up the pair of flashlights in his hands, one angled across him, the other held in the same position but out from his body as he proceeded to re-enact the guitar solo that blasted from the stereo. Duo's face lit up in a grin as he joined not only the guitar playing but the headbanging to accompany. Trowa's bangs flew slightly with the movement as the American's braid whipped about wildly, and even Quatre joined in, sending his golden hair swaying with the less enthusiastic banging of his head in time with the heavy beat. Everyone smiled when Heero's head also began to bob, although it was a far cry from the wild thrashing that Duo and even Trowa were exhibiting as the solo came to an end.

_He's a psycho_

"We're all psychos!" Quatre cried instead of the normal verse, earning chuckles from the other pilots before he and Trowa began the next verse, grinning at eachother over their makeshift microphones. _"Feed my Frankenstein! Meet my libido; he's a psycho! Feed my Frankenstein, hungry for love, and it's... lunch time!"_  
The American teen glanced of at Heero with a grin and an imploring raise of an eyebrow. The Japanese pilot nodded once and brought his remote back up to his lips as he and Duo began bouncing to the music together. _"Baby, whoa-whoa... whoa yah! Feed my frankienstien!" _Quatre giggled and climbed onto the arm of the couch to jump off, laughing as he did. Trowa stood to the side, bobbing his head to the beat as he filled in on air drums, using his flashlights as his drumsticks as the other two pilots sang. _"Baby, whoa-whoa... whoa yah. Baby chow down; feed my frankienstien!" _  
_"Feed my Frankenstein,"_ another voice rang out and the boys all turned to see Wufei descending the stairs with his own mic, a small smile upon his lips. Grinning at the Chinese pilot, they nodded, urging him to continue as he joined their circle of air drums, jumping, and now an air guitar._ "Meet my libido; he's a psycho! Feed my Frankenstein, hungry for love, and it's... lunch time!"_

Heero peered curiously at the fifth pilot's hand and his eyes widened slightly when he saw just what it was that the teen was using to sing into. Nudging the braided boy next to him, he gestured to it, sending the American into a fit of laughter once he's caught sight of the silver object.

"Hey! It's all I could find!" Wufei protested, glaring at the pair darkly.

"But a _vibrator_, man?" Duo laughed, shaking his head.

"Does it really matter?" Quatre interrupted, stepping between the boys anxiously, though he did eye the metallic mechanism curiously before returning back to his place between Duo and Trowa.

No one else commented on the vibrator as the chorus began once more, this time all five boys singing it as they danced around, some a bit more enthusiastically than others, all the while Trowa dubbed in on the air drums, and Duo the air guitar, complete with over exaggerated strokes and head thrashing.  
_"Feed my Frankenstein! Meet my libido; he's a psycho!" _the boys all cried, trying to mimic the sassy female voice for the phrase, succeeding only in laughing and moving on to the rest of the chorus. _"Feed my Frankenstein, hungry for love, and it's... lunch time!"_  
Grinning madly at eachother the boys ran into the kitchen, all giving the new wax a test run as the skidded over the slick surface, all the while singing the last repetition of the chorus at the top of their lungs. No one noticed the servants dancing around near the door to the kitchen, nor that Aisha was sporting a video camera which was expertly concealed by the time the song had finished and the boys had all fallen to the floor, laughing and smiling at eachother, out of breath. None of the pilots, even Heero and Wufei could argue that they hadn't enjoyed themselves, and Aisha wandered back down the hall, smirking quietly to herself the entire way.

_Feed my Frankenstein  
Meet my libido  
He's a psycho  
Feed my Frankenstein  
Hungry for love  
And it's feeding time  
_


End file.
